


Standing Appointment

by Aynde



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, handjobs, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Three years later, Cloud is surprised to find a letter waiting for him, a reminder from a blast from the past about an appointment Cloud could barely remember making at the Honeybee Inn.While Cloud's first thought is to call and cancel, in the end, Cloud makes a decision to give it his all.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 36
Kudos: 228





	Standing Appointment

There was a small stack of letters waiting for Cloud in his room when he returned from his latest delivery.

Some of them, Cloud saw, were clearly addressed to _Strife Delivery Service_ and thus, business. Those had been cleanly opened up by Tifa and had a little mark on them in order of priority.

At the bottom, however...

"What is this?" Cloud asked to the empty room.

A gilded vellum envelope, ostentatious and wasteful, with his name written across the center in curving letters.

Cloud flipped it over to see a wax seal with an insect stamped on it that seemed... almost familiar. He'd definitely seen this before, but where? Sliding his thumb under the wax, he dislodged the seal with a nail carefully, and opened it to find a letter made of paper so thin Cloud could almost see through it.

_Mr. Cloud Strife_

_We reach out to you with remembrance to the time you last spent with us_

_and to remind you of your upcoming appointment_ _at 6:30p.m. on_

_Friday, December 30th, 0010_

_here at the Honeybee Inn's Edge location._

_Please contact us on or before Monday, December 26th_

_should you require to reschedule your appointment(s)._

_We hope to see you soon,_

_⬡⬡⬡_

....what?

Cloud pulled out his chair and took a seat, staring at the letter.

He... had an appointment, apparently. At the _Honeybee Inn_.

Cloud hadn't even known they'd built an Edge 'location'!

Burying his hands in his hair, Cloud groaned.

How? Why?

Long suppressed memories teased Cloud, of warm hands and a honeyed voice. Cloud felt his cheeks heat in remembrance of that dance with the owner and star, Andrea, in order to gain his favor.

Which he'd done... Cloud realized, because appointment bookings for the man had been _three years in advance._

He'd have to cancel. It's not like Cloud could just... _attend..._

No. It just wasn't done. Cloud decided firmly, and took out his phone.

Except for the date, taunting Cloud on the lock screen. _December 27th._

Cloud glanced from his phone to the invitation, and closed his eyes. Of course. He'd been gone over a week, hence the letters piling up. Had avoided Edge and Midgar on the anniversary of the Plate drop because at the end of the day, it hurt too much.

Blowing out a breath, Cloud considered what to do now. Call, apologize, say he had a delivery? Certainly, Cloud wasn't going to no-show.

 _Would it really be so bad?_ A traitorous thought appeared. Just attend, visit the Inn. Slip on a dress for a while. Relax.

The Honeyboys and Honeygirls wouldn't know who Cloud was, and Andrea... Cloud swallowed. Andrea could have cancelled this 'appointment' anytime in the last three years, if he'd blamed Cloud for anything. That he hadn't, was telling.

He should go, Cloud realized abruptly.

There was nothing pushing him to do it, but there was also nothing stopping it, and, Cloud admit to himself, a part of him _wanted_ to go. To see the man who had been so warm, so flirtatious... who had given Cloud the gift of feeling beautiful, even if he hadn't admitted it for what it was at the time. Andrea had changed his life, even if these days Cloud was too 'busy' to be out of the closet.

Decision made, Cloud wasn't about to dwell on it, so he set the letter aside and went on to business. He'd see if he could knock some of these deliveries out fast, and block out the end of the week.

The days flew by.

Before Cloud knew it, he was on the train making his way downtown, to where Cait Sith had told him the Honeybee Inn had set up shop.

 _"Though Ah must say, never thought ye had it in ye!"_ The little cat had chirped at him with a cheshire grin. _"If ye need anymore help, please, just ask. Reeve an' Ah'll be happy ta help!"_

Cloud had hesitated at the offer, might not have said anything, but... Reeve and Cait Sith were some of the least judgmental people Cloud knew. So, holding his breath just a bit, he'd asked for the name of a good boutique, too.

Cait Sith's tail had lashed, then went still in such a way that Cloud suddenly _knew_ that Reeve was coming Online, not Cait.

" _Cloud, this is a surprise._ " The man's voice was calm as he spoke through Cait Sith. " _With such a delicate topic, I wanted to speak to you as in person as I can currently get._ "

Reeve's voice was kind, and, when he started to speak, reassuring. _Affirming._

As Cait Sith, Reeve took Cloud by the hand, and did something no one had ever done for Cloud, not even, technically, Aerith.

He took Cloud dress shopping.

The streets were crowded with pedestrians as Cloud exited the station, but it didn't take long for Cloud to orient himself. Ducking into a nearby coffee shop, he splashed some water cool water on his neck, not his face, then tried to tidy his hair a bit.

A lost cause, as always. Cloud hadn't dared try and get anything fancy done with it, knowing that he couldn't replicate it.

Familiar, golden earrings winked at him though, and the crimson and gold taffeta dress flattered Cloud in the mirror, so, after one last adjustment to the ruffled petal skirt, Cloud took the streets once more.

The new Honeybee Inn, Cloud saw, was actually right off the new Theatre District, not quite in it and just down the street from Loveless Lane. 

There weren't giant, lit up bees perched on the entrance this time, and in a nod to the current energy crisis, some solar spotlights highlighted intricately carved woodwork panels of bees, flowers and dancing figurines that had to have cost an arm or a leg.

Just like the past, there was a long line of people leading up to the building, and thick, velvet curtains still acted as the entrance.

Cloud hesitated.

The Honeyboy at the front didn't seem to be letting people in, and if Cloud waited in line, he'd probably end up late.

Three years was more than enough time to have waited, Cloud decided, and so skipped to the front of the line.

Brown eyes looked up at Cloud with a gentle smile, not at all perturbed. "How may I assist you, miss?"

"I have an appointment." Cloud said softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Of course, miss. May I please see your membership card or invitation?"

Nowhere on the letter had it said to bring it with, Cloud realized with dread.

It must have been obvious to the Honeyboy, as he put a gentle hand on Cloud's elbow. "Please, don't worry yourself, miss. Let me check the appointment book for you." He gently guided Cloud past the curtain doors and stepped behind the host stand. "Now, may I ask whom your appointment is with?"

Cloud cleared his throat. "Ah, Andrea."

The Honeyboy froze.

"Mr. Rhodea?" The man repeated in a faint voice.

Cloud frowned, wondering what was wrong with that. "Yes, Andrea Rhodea. What's the matter."

The Honeyboy closed the leather book and cast a faint frown in Cloud's direction. "Miss, I'm afraid that Mr. Rhodea no longer takes clients."

"I received a letter just this week." Cloud found himself explaining, thrown.

"There must have been a mistake, I'm very sorry, miss." The Honeyboy stepped in front of Cloud, now, and gently placed his fingertips on Cloud's chest to try and push him back.

The curtain to the foyer opened, and a particularly well-dressed Honeygirl stepped through. "Joshua, it's alright."

"But-" The Honeyboy, Joshua, protested.

"This client here is a _golden_ exception." She explained with a no-nonsense push up of her spectacles, her brown eyes a little flinty. Her hand reached out ever-so gently to tuck the strands of Cloud's hair behind his ear, showing the Joshua the glinting gold of Andrea's favor.

"I... was not made aware of this." The Honeyboy said softly. "My apologies, miss."

Cloud shrugged. "No harm done."

The woman stepped back then held the open curtain and waved Cloud through with a graceful sweep of her hand that made several golden bangles tinkle.

Cloud stepped through.

Her heels clacked against the honeycomb shaped tiles as she lead him through the room and into a discrete hallway. "Andi retired a while back." She offered the information to Cloud. "He mainly runs the administration of the Honeybee these days, with some public appearances." Stopping outside an intricately carved door, she favored Cloud a long look.

"What?" Cloud asked warily.

"It's been a very long time since your last visit here, Cloud Strife." She told him. "I'm just trying to get your measure, to make sure it's a good idea for you to meet Andi."

"I wouldn't harm him." Cloud told her.

She pulled a key from between her breasts and unlocked the door. "Please keep in mind, hearts can be quite fragile."

With that warning, she opened the door, pushed him into the room, and Cloud could hear it lock behind him.

At a glance, Cloud could tell he was alone in the room.

It was airy and light, with the red light of sunset streaming through the windows and gauzy curtains. A vanity with a small stool was tucked into a corner, the lights to it turned off. More woodwork was scattered within, several standing wardrobes showing various scenes. Most were closed, but some were open, showing bright silken clothing within.

There was a closed door at one end, and Cloud figured he could knock, or take a seat on the couch, but instead he found his feet lead him to the clothing as if it were Siren's call.

Maybe it was foolish, but being here was foolish, too, and Cloud found he didn't mind.

His hands flipped through the hangers with a quiet snerk sound; this section, Cloud found, was mostly made up up silken long sleeved shirts with delicate embroidery. A small sachet hung on each hanger by a lace ribbon, giving off a pleasant, if strong, smell of lavender and clove.

The door opened.

Footsteps halted.

Cloud swallowed, and gently fingered the little pouch one more time before dropping his hand.

"Cloud." A hoarse voice spoke up.

Cloud made himself turn around.

Hazel eyes were almost desperately drinking him in from the doorjamb, and Cloud felt himself doing the same. Andrea looked beautiful, still, despite an obvious toll life had taken on the man. His hair was just a little bit longer, and curled. Cloud could see he was still toned under the silk robe top the man wore.

"Andi." Cloud graced the man with a ghost of a smile. "It's been a while."

Andrea's fingers clenched at the door, and, Cloud saw, on the head of a thin cane.

"What... what brings you here?" The man asked with a swallow.

At that, Cloud hesitated. The man... didn't know? Ripping his eyes away, Cloud forced himself to say, "Maybe, I shouldn't have come." Cloud's hand fisted in his skirt. "If you don't want to see me... I can go."

"No!" Andrea said, and Cloud could hear the man take a few steps in his direction, the click of the cane, the way a foot seemed to hesitate before lifting. "Please, I am.. glad to see you, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed and turned back, then found his feet walking over to Andrea as the man made his way to Cloud. 

The man's eyes were soft, and as soon as Cloud was in reach, Andrea reached out and put a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You are welcome here, Cloud."

Cloud let out a slow breath, and a smile crinkled at the corners of Andrea's eyes at the sound. "Come, sit with me." Andrea held out his palm, and when Cloud took it, the dancer lead him to the sofas.

The man busied himself with the tea set on the low table in front of them. "I must say, this is hardly how I envisioned seeing you again, Cloud."

"How so?" Cloud asked, watching the man's hands move gracefully as he measured each teaspoon.

Andrea shrugged. "For starters, I imagined myself healed by then." He said this so very lightly, as if it didn't matter to the man. That, more than anything, told Cloud how much this bothered him.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, twisting in place to face Andrea.

"...the same thing that happened to most citizens of Midgar." Andrea uttered lowly, and gently put the spoon down before leaning over and rolling up the loose pants. Bandages wound all the way up one calf. "Geostigma."

Cloud found himself reaching out to it, his fingers caressing up and down. "It's not been healed yet?"

"Oh, the blight itself is gone." Andrea shrugged. "But the sores, they had eaten into the muscle. I will live, I will walk, I will even dance again. But such things take time."

Cloud rolled his shoulder, frowning thoughtfully. His arm ached, sometimes... but not like what Andrea described.

"May I try something?" Cloud fingered the pouch on his bag that ever contained a vial of water from the Sector 5 church.

"I'll not have your pity, Cloud." Andrea's voice was stern, and Cloud was startled. "A few scars from surviving? They are as much a part of me as yours are a part of you, Cloud. They do not define who I am, inside."

Cloud sat back and met Andrea's eyes.

"Andi, I just..." Cloud ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words. 

Andrea's eyebrow climbed up.

"...don't want you to be sad that you can't dance with me." Cloud admitted.

A smile teased at Andrea's lips. "Darling, with the right partner I can dance all day."

Cloud blushed a bit. Even _he_ could hear the innuendo in Andrea's voice at that, and Cloud usually tried to ignore people's flirtations like it never happened.

Andrea leaned forward just a bit, mischievously. "A fact you would know, had you taken me up on my offer to come backstage."

"I, um... Hm." Cloud cleared his throat.

"But, you are here now, are you not?" Andrea reached out a hand and brushed the hair from Cloud's eyes. "Three years and nine days later." Andrea whispered, his eyes piercing.

Cloud blinked. The man remembered the _date_ they had danced? Kept track of it?

"You sure know how to keep a man waiting." Andrea murmured, stroking Cloud's face with a gentle, feather soft touch.

"Th-three years in advance was the closest I could book an appointment." The words fell from Cloud's lips unbidden, and he found himself shifting closer.

"I should have a talk with reception." Andrea said lowly, delicately tracing Cloud's jaw with just a finger, then flicked an earring gently. "Because you, my dear, clearly have a standing invite."

Cloud swallowed, and reached a hand out uncertainly to rest against Andrea's warm neck. 

"Can I kiss you?" Cloud breathed out the question.

"Darling, you only ever had to ask." Andrea promised him, then lowered his face, catching Cloud's lips with his own. His lips were warm, and firm, and Cloud could smell some sort of spice invade his nose. The hand on his jaw moved to his hair, gently carding through the blond strands.

A tongue tickled at the seam of Cloud's lips, and he surrendered with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. Andrea moved with quick, flicking motions, tasting and withdrawing, twirling around Cloud. Andrea pulled away, but not before giving a teasing tug to Cloud's bottom lip with his teeth.

Cloud opened his eyes to find Andrea's face still in front of him, hazel eyes dark with pleasure as he looked at Cloud.

"Beautiful." Andrea whispered, then kissed him again. He wasted no time this go around, tightening his hand in Cloud's hair and ruthlessly plundering his mouth with his tongue while all Cloud could do is clutch the man's shoulders.

A hand caressed his hip, sliding to his knee, and Cloud found himself being shifted until suddenly he was straddling the man. He threw his head back and moaned softly at the new pressure on his hardening erection, and Andrea's lips kissed down his jaw, then his throat, where he alternated between suckling ever-so gently, and nips that brought about a haze of bright sparks. "Oh, what a magnificent sight you make, Cloud. I want to ruin you in this pretty little dress."

"A-Andi!" He cried out, rolling his hips. Cloud could feel Andrea's own cock pressing against his own through the man's silk pants and Cloud's lace panties.

Andrea pulled back and blew gently on Cloud's neck. "Yes, darling?"

Cloud could only pant and squirm.

"Ah, I understand now." The mans voice whispered against his throat, his facial hair scratching just a bit deliciously, and a hand stroked slowly down Cloud's chest to rest teasingly at where the edge of the skirt fell against his thigh. "You want more, hm?"

Fingers crept up under his skirt, and Andrea pulled Cloud's head down for another kiss as he ran his fingers, ghost like, over the lace covered erection. 

Cloud whined and tried to push forward, but Andi's hand stayed gentle, the timing of up, then down, matching the way the man lapped at Cloud's lips, removing any residual sweetness of his gloss.

The blond tore away to throw his head back again. "M-more, I-I... Andi..."

"As you wish, my dear." Full lips smiled against Cloud's throat, and started moving faster, spreading the precum over the lace and causing Cloud to cry out at the sharper sensation.

Andrea's palm was hot, the pad of his thumb teased at the head, and his pinkie and ring finger gave _such_ delicious pressure.

"That's it, darling." Andrea's voice crooned. "You can let go now. I'm here."

"An-Andi... Andi... Ahhhh..." Cloud clutched Andrea's shoulders helplessly, buried his face in the man's shoulders, and came with a quiet keen.

The world kept dancing by, indistinct and unimportant, while Cloud floated lazily in a comforting blankness.

Fingers carded through his hair, and Cloud felt boneless. He could hear Andrea's voice, murmuring in his ear, how safe he was, how good that he had been.

The arm around his waist supporting him tightened as Andrea felt Cloud's breath hitch.

"There you are." Andrea said softly. 

Cloud pulled his head up. "W..what?"

Hazel eyes were soft as they looked at him, and there was no tease in his voice at all as the dancer told him. "Welcome back, darling."

"Did I... pass out?" Cloud questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, dear heart." Andrea assured him softly, scratching the back of Cloud's head. "You merely dropped, into a deep... relaxation of sorts." Andrea tilted his head up to kiss Cloud gently. "I'm honored you trusted me so."

Cloud tilted his head curiously, but his mind was still a bit fuzzy, so he accepted that at face value for the moment and dropped his head down to rest against Andrea's.

They just breathed together for several minutes while Cloud came to. Andrea smelled nice, Cloud decided muzzily. Black tea with honey, some sort of spice.

Under him, Andrea shifted, just a bit, and Cloud realized the man was still half-hard. "You didn't...?" Cloud trailed off and looked away, embarrassed.

Fingers pinched his chin, and Andrea drew him back for a small kiss. "Please, no need to worry yourself over it, Cloud."

"But..." Cloud protested, because the last thing he wanted was for this... experience to have been one sided.

A slow smirk came to Andrea's lips and the man set a finger against Cloud's lips. "Darling, let me reiterate: With the right partner, I can dance all day."

"Oh."

A pleased smile formed under Andrea's finger, along with a flush to Cloud's cheeks.

"Now, I do believe I wasn't able to take in the entire picture, before." Andrea mused, looking Cloud up and down. "Because I definitely _felt_ like my eyes missed out earlier."

His panties, Cloud realized.

Andrea was talking about wanting to see his panties.

Hands drifted down to settle on Cloud's hips, teasing at band of the high waisted skirt. "Perhaps you could gift me with a little twirl?" It wasn't a suggestion.

Cloud stood up on shaky legs and almost backed into the table. Andrea's hands steadied him, then gently directed him to the side and away from the couch, the man himself standing too.

Taking a deep breath in, aware of those dark hazel eyes burning into him, Cloud stepped back, then lifting an arm out, gave a delicate little whirl. Once, twice, three times - the thick petals of his skirt lifted a little more with each of the turns, showing off the black lace seamless panties clinging to his hipbones and thighs, a tiny little golden bow stitched to the center.

A firm hand clasped Cloud's outstretched one, and his little solo twirl abruptly turned into a dance, spinning the blond around Andrea with quick, precise spins. Even injured, Andrea was not stationary, clearly still capable of sidesteps with his cane and, in a showcase of nimbleness, leading Cloud into a brief spinning salsa.

Andrea ended the dance quickly, spinning Cloud around again for, somehow, a quick corkscrew before drawing the blond to him for a dip reminiscent of their first dance.

Cloud panted, staring up at Andrea's eyes.

"Magnificent." He murmured, and this time around, kissed Cloud.

It was another form of dancing.

Tongues twirled back and forth, Andrea leading and Cloud following.

Andrea backed up Cloud, drawing him up and, with a careful sweep of Cloud's skirt, perched him on the arm of the sofa, all the while continuing to devour him.

"Andi..." Cloud breathed the man's name when he finally drew back.

The man smiled at him, and, caressing Cloud's waist for a moment, stepped back. "Such a pretty sight. Now, where was I?"

Cloud blushed a bit, and went to close his legs, but Andrea's hand reached between them and tapped at the sensitive inside thigh. "Ah-ah, darling. You stay just the way you are until I say so."

Cloud blew out a breath through puffed cheeks. "That's... that's a bit embarrassing."

"You are beautiful. Gorgeous." The man took a step closer as he lowered his voice in intensity. "A stunning vision of beauty that I cannot take my eyes off of. Do not begrudge my desire to see all of you, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed, then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good." Andrea cooed, and focused on the whole picture again.

Cloud's hair was mussed, and his lips were red, mostly from Andrea's nibbling. He'd tasted gloss earlier, something fruity, and Andrea could see just a dusting of glitter across Cloud's eyes, making their already otherworldly color pop. Andrea's earrings - his long ago attempt at some claim on this beautiful soul - dangled from delicate ears, the only piercings today. 

The short red dress was flattering. The dark fabric complimented the red of Clouds cheeks, while the golden cross-weave of the shot silk taffeta brought out the deeper tones of Cloud's skin and hair. The bodice was tight and embroidered in a matching red, and had a single, off shoulder flare that wrapped around back to the inner crease of the other shoulder.

Contrasting that ruffle, tied to Cloud's other bicep was a slightly tattered ribbon. There was a story there, Andrea could tell, but this was not the place, nor the time. He continued raking his eyes down, taking in the golden bangle on each wrist, surprisingly not slotted ones.

The embroidered bodice bled into a high waist, and from there, three layers of ten inch wide petals flared around Cloud's legs, just barley brushing his open knees. Black, over the knee lace stockings matched the panties he'd glimpsed on Cloud mere moments ago, and little ankle boots completed the outdoor vision.

Andrea reached out a hand and brushed the petals aside for another glimpse.

" _Very_ pretty, Cloud." He purred, enjoying the red flush on Cloud's cheeks.

He _did_ feel pretty. Had felt pretty since he tried this dress on in the boutique the other day with Cait Sith.

Something else was on Cloud's mind, however, begging him to resolve it before he got distracted any further.

"I..." Cloud tried to find the words. "Andi, before we go further... I need to... clear the air."

Andrea kept quiet, patient.

"Even... even though it had been..." Three years, a lifetime. "so long, our dance, and the things you said, it all made an impact. But... as time went by, I buried it all away. I had to."

"Darling..." Andrea said quietly.

"I... didn't make this appointment." Cloud found himself admitting. "This was a mistake."

Hurt crossed hazel eyes, and Cloud winced, realizing how that sounded.

"I mean... one of your Honeybees, they must have penciled me in themselves when they warned me how long of a wait time there was to see you." Cloud rushed to correct the misunderstanding. "So, when I got a letter the other day, _an appointment reminder card_... I felt... like you had invited me back into your life."

"I wanted to see you... and I knew that you would see me for me." Cloud gave a little shrug, gesturing up and down. "Slipping on a new dress... all to see you... it was like coming home."

Andrea's arms wrapped around Cloud in a tight hug.

"The hand that wrote that invite may not have been my own." Andrea whispered against Cloud's hair. "But I am so very glad that you've returned to me, Cloud."

Cloud let out a shuddering sigh and rested his forehead on Andrea's shoulder.

"I want this." Cloud's voice was muffled. "I want you, Andi."

He felt a kiss pressed against his hair.

"And I will gladly have you, in turn." Andrea promised. "Cloud, if it is within my power, I would give you the world, and that includes all of myself. Now," The man changed his pitch to a deep rumble and took a step back, offering Cloud his hand. "shall we continue our _dance_?"

Red-faced but laughing, Cloud took Andrea's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I ♥ Reeve so much. So kind. So precious. (maybe a little blind, both him and me lol)  
> He was not in the game enough.  
> I got so excited in the climbing of Shinra's tower, b/c I thought we were seeing an itsy bitsy Cait Sith rebellion.  
> Nope. Insert the mayor.
> 
> This can technically be in the same verse as a moment of respite, but as it doesn't mention their date, and I'm too tired to change it, it's not. Def. not in Leaf AU.
> 
> Why did Honeybee Inn get rebuilt? For the same reason Andrea tells Cloud he's going to put on a show the same night the Plate falls: people need a distraction.
> 
> Cameo appearance: Hi Folia! Look at the confident adult I just turned you into! *wipes tear*
> 
> Me: Dammit how could I write myself in a corner where Cloud has pants on.  
> Then, me: Time to put Cloud in a dress.
> 
> Andrea: Self-restraint and stamina are all qualities of a good dancer, Cloud.  
> Also Andrea: Like hell I'm going to orgasm before my SOLDIER does at least three times I'm not stupid.
> 
> Cloud: Andrea was talking about wanting to see his panties.  
> Me: What's that? Break time?
> 
> Andi, running his hand up and down his cane: Hmmmm.....  
> Me: NOPE. NO CANE SEX.
> 
> Had to describe the outfit. For reasons.
> 
> I wanted more sex, but sap came out instead. Oops.  
> This feels short, but then I remember I pushed out 25k in under a day and suddenly I forgive myself for not continuing to write.  
> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> edit: lol just realized i mathed wrong and this has to take place in '10. Which means this isn't DoC compliant lol. Not that big of a deal, except that it puts the time since AC and geostigma getting cured more like a year instead of months, whoops. Now *that* is a long recovery.


End file.
